


I Know U Have A Girlfriend, But I Still Want U

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Sins That Makes You Better [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cheating, Dancing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: A few months after the Night Howlers case, Nick and Judy are living happily together, trying to make Zootopia a better place for every animal. However, one day, Nick's behavior suddenly changes. Their friendship slowly starts to fade. Judy's, worried by that unusual change, decides to finally relax and spend a night in the club.There, she learns the harsh truth about her friend...
Relationships: Benjamin Clawhauser & Judy Hopps, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Skye/Nick Wilde
Series: Sins That Makes You Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803016
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I Know U Have A Girlfriend, But I Still Want U

“Aaand the last one finished,” Judy sighed as she put the stack of documents down. The paperwork. Worse than tracking down illegal drug traders, worse than high-speed car chases, even worse than convincing Duke Weaselton to stop conning innocent animals anymore. Basically, it was the biggest enemy for every police officer.

The bunny wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled, knowing that she was done with the work since it was Friday already. At least for the rest of the weekend.

Once she left the room and headed towards the exit of the ZPD headquarters, she was greeted instantly by a familiar face.

“Oh, Judy. Are you done with work today?” Clawhauser was sitting at the front desk, eating a chocolate donuts with multicolor sprinkles, as usual.

“Totally,” The bunny approached her puffy friend, a light smile appearing on her face. “I’ve never been so tired since I and Nick fell into the river during the chase and had to run all over city while our clothes and fur were dripping wet. And on top of that, it was in the middle of **cold** and **frosty** winter.”

“That must have been a little awkward and uncomfortable,” He looked at her with sincere sympathy.

“It sure was,” Judy groaned. “Anyway, speaking of Nick, do you know where he is? Sadly, we couldn’t work together today because of that stupid paperwork Bogo asked me to do, and you know that **nobody** can’t complain about the chief’s orders.”

“Hmm… I’m afraid that he’s already left. If I remember correctly, I saw him leaving, like hour ago.”

“Seriously? Dammit, I don’t know what’s up with him,” Her expression instantly changed from quite relived to somewhat annoyed.

“Did something happen, Judy?” He said with concern in his voice while brushing leftovers from donuts off his ZPD uniform.

“No, nothing particular, but still…” She paused, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words.

“But still what?” He put the box of donuts aside.

“Well, over the past few weeks, he’s been acting kinda weird. We spend less time together, cause he often disappears somewhere after work and not even Finnick know where he goes. It takes him forever to text me back, even though he used to answer my messages almost immediately. It gets worse, cause when we are together he acts quite normal, but still even those moments feel… kinda off. And then, every time I ask him about his unusual behavior, he just shrugs it off, like nothing had changed. It’s so infuriating and, at the same time, somewhat sad. I just want my ‘real’ Nick back.”

“That’s a shame. Who knows, maybe he has something important on his mind. It could be some new hobby that he’s too embarrassed to tell you about. Or a new friend. Or even a new girlfriend,” When the cheetah said the last word, Judy’s heart nearly froze. The very thought of Nick caring about someone more than about her, for some reasons, was more painful than it should.

“ _There’s no way that he would ever like someone more than me… Right?_ ”

“At this point, I don’t have any idea… I probably should just call him now,” Judy reached to her pocket, with the intention of taking her phone out, but Clawhauser put his paw on her shoulder, stopping her from doing so.

“Judy, you shouldn’t be stressing so much. It’s not really worth your time, you know,” He gave her advice, hoping that it would somehow help.

“But he’s my best friend… You might not understand it, but he’s really important to me, after all.”

“I understand, but sometimes you have to let it go and let him do what he wants. Everyone changes,” Clawhauser “Hey, maybe you want to go out somewhere. We can chill and drink something. I know a place where the dance floor is always on fire. I’m talking about The Drunk Canine Bar.”

“Huh? I don’t recall ever going out somewhere with you. But the picture of you dancing is…” Judy, not being able to hold herself back, burst out laughing. “I’m so sorry, it’s just too ridiculous.”

“Uh, don’t worry... I won’t be dancing, of course. Not because I can’t or because it wouldn’t end that well, but…” The cheetah hesitated for a moment, then spoke, “To tell the truth, I work there as a bartender after-hours.”

“What?! Okay, you got me. That’s just as shocking as the possibility of you killing it on the dance floor,” Judy let out a chuckle. She realized how good it felt to stop worrying and finally relaxing.

“So… What about my proposition?” Clawhauser rested his head on hands, his tail going up along with his large butt.

“I suppose one drink won’t hurt.”

* * *

_Well, four drinks, to be exact._

The club was on fire, to say the least. It was crowded for sure, but the entire room was big enough to leave a lot of space for many animals, most of which had decided to spend their night on the dance floor. The place was quite dark, the only source of light there being the dark blue laser lighting and occasional table lamps. The loud, party music was vigorously playing from somewhere, the catchy tune’s lyrics talking about stealing someone else’s boyfriend. Everyone was going crazy there – It didn’t matter if you were a prey or predator, if you came with a girlfriend or a boyfriend or just a friend, you could be whoever you want and still have a night of your life.

Judy was having a great time too. Sitting at the bar, she was drinking some tasty, pink drink. The alcohol helped her get over Nick’s dilemma and forget about any other problems.

“Looks like my idea wasn’t that bad, after all,” Clawhasuer smiled at Judy while still doing his job behind the bar and serving drinks to others.

“Yup. This place is fantastic,” Judy shortly looked around, drink in her paw as she took another gulp. “Honestly, I wouldn’t even mind spending here the entire night.”

“Uh, Judy,” The cheetah started nervously, his eyes clearly avoiding Judy. “I forgot to mention it, but soon there’s going to be a shift change and then I will have to go home… So, what I am trying to say is that I can’t stick around for too long.”

“That’s fine,” Judy reassured him, finishing her fourth drink and placing the glass down. “I can have a good time on my own.”

“O-okay,” He said, the shyness remaining in his voice, and went back to his work.

During that uncomfortable silence, Judy decided to take another look at the crowd in hope of seeing some familiar faces. For a moment, she could swear that she saw that characteristic red, fluffy tail. Her thoughts instantly wandered back to Nick. But he couldn’t be here, could he?

“Clawhauser,” Out of a sudden, a brown hare, wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a red tie, appeared behind the mentioned cheetah. Neither Judy nor Clawhauser noticed him entering. The bunny immediately assumed that he was the bartender who was supposed to replace her feline friend in the shift change.“I saw you talking with that bunny. Did you brought that girl with yourself? I thought that you swung only one way, and I am talking about the other one.”

“O-oh, Richard, you’re here,” The cheetah stuttered, having a hard time finding the right words.

“It’s already time for my shift, so what did you expect?” He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wait, wait wait,” Judy interrupted their conversation, their curious eyes instantly landing on her. “Swung the other way? So, it means that you’re gay? And did you really invited me here as your date? But then again, that means you can’t be ga- Ehh, I have so many questions…”

“No, Judy, it’s not true! I mean some part of it is, but not everything, and especially not that part about dating!” His exclaimed nervously, his face turning red.

“Ah, okay. It’s not even that I’m not interested in anyone besides of N-” Judy bit her tongue before she could reveal her embarrassing secret to them. She decided to quickly change the subject. “Eh, whatever, what I was trying to say is that I like you but not in that way. Then again, still I’m a bit surprised that, you know… like the same gender.”

“Uhh, I mean, I don’t want to stereotype, but I’m shocked that you haven’t noticed it because of, uh… Many things. You know, the way I walk, the way I talk, the fact that I am stanning Gazelle,” The cheetah got even redder than before, if it was even possible.

“You’re stan-, what? What does that word even mean?”

“Uhh, forget about it,” Clawhauser made his mind that it would be better if he didn’t touch that shameful topic. “Anyway, I have to go. Bye, Judy. Have a fun!”

“See you soon,” She simply waved goodbye as her feline friend left the club. Richard swiftly took his place behind the bar.

“You truly didn’t know about his preferences? I heard about you already before from him and I knew that you were close friends, so I thought that it was really obvious,” The hare said as he began to mix some alcohol and juice together, still keeping his eyes on Judy.

“Yup, I totally had no idea,” She admitted, looking at her empty glass. “Then again, even though I’m happy for him, it’s none of my business. If he wanted to keep it secret, then it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Okay, I get it. Now, what about another drink? Don’t worry, it’s on me. After all, a friend of my bud is my friend too,” He smirked and handed over the glass filled with blue, alcoholic liquid to her.

“Thanks,” She accepted the drink, instantly smelling it, her nose twitching.

Before she could take a sip, out of the corner of her eye she noticed that red tail again somewhere on the dance floor. Not wanting to lose another chance, she instinctively turned her head around and finally caught him. It was none other than her Nick Wilde.

Her heart suddenly started to beat faster, the stress slowly coming back to her. How should she react?

“That’s your friend, Nick? I heard about him as well,” Richard commented but Judy ignored him, keeping her attention on the red fox.

“Wait, but who’s **her**?!” She exclaimed as she saw that Nick was dancing with someone else. It was a young vixen with light fur, dressed in a short, stylish, red dress. Judy had never seen her before but she could admit that she was definitely attractive, at least in many tods eyes.

“You mean that vixen, the one who’s dancing with him? I think I saw them here a few days ago already,” The bartender told her, noticing her anxious reaction.

“ _Should I talk to them, or just let it go?_ ” Judy was considering all of the options in her mind as she took another sip of tasty drink.

_What if I…?_

* * *

The moment had passed. Nick, Skye and Judy were all on the dance floor. Judy was standing between the foxes, swaying her hips seductively. While Skye didn’t notice anything, Nick was surely affected by her sultry dance. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her cotton butt in a tight, grey dress. Judy was well aware of it, and it only made her even more confident.

After they were done with dancing, the trio sat at the bar. While Nick ordered a glass of beer, the girls decided to buy sweet, white wine.

“That was amazing,” Skye commented, taking the glass of wine in her paw.

“Sure it was,” Judy chuckled, something came to her mind. “Well, I still don't know how you two met. For some reasons, Nick never told me about you and was dating you secretly…”

“I said I was sorry, okay?” Nick moved uncomfortably in his seat.

“It’s not a long story, actually. I can tell it now,” The vixen said as she took a sip of wine. “So, one day I was spending an evening in some fancy restaurant. When I left the building and headed towards my apartment, suddenly out of nowhere, a weasel appeared and took my purse!”

“As you probably can guess, it was an old friend of ours, Duke Weaselton,” Nick commented and Judy nodded in understanding.

“Continuing the story, I started screaming for help, of course. And then, my hero,” She placed her paw on Nick’s shoulder, “arrived! And that’s how we meet. Later that day, he invited me on a date. It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“That’s so sweet! Lucky for you,” The bunny turned her head towards the glass of wine so Skye and Nick couldn’t see her rolling her eyes.

“ _There’s no way I’m letting you win, Skye. Now, how can I get rid of her?.… I know!_ ” Judy smirked, once she came up with a malicious plan.

“Bartender,” The bunny called Richard, which resulted in him immediately focusing on his new friend. “Can I get another glass of wine, one for me, and the other one for my friend? It’s on me.”

“Of course! Give me a minute,” The hare reached for the bottle and started pouring the glasses of wine.

“Judy, you don’t have to pay for me-” The vixen tried to stay humble and wanted to refuse her offer but Judy wouldn’t never let her do it.

“It’s nothing, sweetie,” An insincere smile appeared on Judy’s face. Everything was going according to plan.

“Here you go. Two glasses of sweet wine for two beautiful ladies,” Richard grinned as he placed the orders on the bar.

“Thank you,” Skye leaned in, wanting to reach for her drink, but Judy was faster. She stretched out her arm towards the wine and completely ‘accidentally’ knocked Skye’s glass. It flipped, spilling all of its content directly on vixen’s dress.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Judy covered her mouth with her hand, pretending to be shocked.

“You have to clean yourself up. I’ll get you a towel or something,” Richard stated and turned around, opening the cupboard, in search of it.

“It’s nothing,” Skye got up, taking the purse in her paw. “I just have to go to the bathroom, I’ll come back soon.” And with those words, she left.

“Judy,” Nick’s expression instantly changed, from normal and calm to visibly irritated. “What are you doing? What’s going on with you?”

“I don’t know what are you talking about…” Judy playfully replied and winked at him, even though his anger made her uncomfortable, in some way.

“Enough of this,” Nick uttered, his teeth clenched tight. “You did it intentionally, did you? You’re just playing around with us!”

“It’s called a hustle, sweetheart,” Since she already went all out, Judy decided that she doesn’t have to hold herself back at all. Or maybe it was the effect of alcohol that made her less careful with what she was thinking and saying.

“Ugh!” He hid his head in his paw and tried to remain silent, knowing that some animals around them had already started to throw at them suspicious glares.

“Nick, I…” Seeing his reaction, Judy wanted to be open with him, but she had no idea how to say it. The entire situation they found themselves in was just too messed up. “I know you have a girlfriend, but I still want you.”

“Huh, do you want to say that you…?” Nick hesitated for a moment, before continuing. “Have feelings for me?”

“…” Judy remained silent, too embarrassed to say anything. Her ears went down and she looked away, not having the courage to look directly into his eyes.

“Dammit,” Nick took a huge gulp of beer and sighed. “If only I knew.”

“Wait, do you mean that you used to like me too?” Judy ears perked up, even though she still didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“Yeah, I did and I still kinda do,” Nick confessed, a weight off his shoulders.

“Then… It’s not over yet!” She got a sudden burst of confidence, her heart started racing, “I want you and you want me, so why we shouldn’t be together?”

“Judy, but I can’t break up with Skye… You just don’t understand, I love her too,” He groaned, not knowing what to think or say anymore.

“We know each other for so long and I am your closest friend, so why should I give up?” Judy knew there was no turning back. “You know what, you can hit me now. I know it ain’t right, but I don’t care.”

“Why would I hit you? Wait…” It took only a while for Nick to realize the true meaning of her words. “You want me to cheat on her?”

“Please, at least do it for me, for us, tonight,” She knew it was wrong, she knew it was shameless, but she was too drunk to think about the consequences of it all. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,”

“I-” Nick run out of words. His head was spinning, his mind was a mess.

“What do you have to say, my hustler?”

“I guess it’s not cheating if it’s a quickie.”

* * *

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Nick groaned as he pulled his length out and slammed it back into the bunny’s warm entrance. Judy was in front of him, pinned against the wall, her body shaking from the combination of excitation, a thrill of getting caught, and an incoming orgasm.

She squealed as his thrust got only faster and more desperate with every second. A heat started to grow between her legs, her pussy soaking wet.

Nick knew that he wouldn’t last any longer. Instinctively, he opened his mouth wide, leaning in. The sharp fangs dug into her neck, leaving a mark, claiming his mate. His paws grabbed her hips, slapping her butt against his lap even harder.

“A-ah, Nick- Just do it,” Judy exclaimed as her entire body was filled with an indescribable pleasure.“Cum inside!”

Right away, the bunny got exactly what she asked for. The fox forced his cock all way in, filling her entire width. Warmth started to spread inside her pussy, cum entering her womb. Nick, tired to death, wrapped his arms around Judy, bringing his muzzle nears to hers and kissing her cheek, “Fuck, I love you.”

“I-I, I love you too,” Judy’s whispered, her voice weak after experiencing heaven on earth.

Nick finished their intimate meeting by pulling his knot out. He pulled up his pants while Judy put her dress back on. He partially opened the cabin door and slowly stuck his head out, carefully looking around .

“Nobody’s here. We can leave,” Judy nodded and they left the cabin. The club’s bathroom, which was, to their surprise, perfectly clean, was indeed quite a silent and lonely place. The only sound that could be heard there was the music coming from the next room.

“Before I go, I need to do a very important thing,” Nick reached into his pocket, looking for something. Judy’s nose twitched in curiosity and anticipation.

“Ah, here it is,” He took out a bottle of perfume. He sprayed it all over his body, leaving a spicy scent.

“You should leave. Skye would definitely recognize my scent on you. I’ll call you tomorrow,” Nick informed her and pulled the door open. The party music instantly got louder, the atmosphere instantly changing.

They stepped out of the bathroom to the darker room, where they could already hear the lively conversations of animals that were still drinking, dancing or just partying. However, Nick instantly froze in place, a deadly shocked expression forming on his face.

“Nick, is something wro-” Judy couldn’t even finish her question, cause she saw what Nick was looking at. Skye was standing in front of them, she was holding her purse tightly in her paw, anger visible in her face and eyes.

“Skye, I can explain-”

“No,” She interrupted him instantly, not wanting to hear any excuses. “Do you think that you can make up some story, hoping that I’m so dumb to believe in it? Oh, it was just a coincidence that your _little_ bunny friend has your scent all over her and just came out of the men’s bathroom **WITH YOU**?! Sorry but I am not that type of girl.”

“No, I-”

“Asshole. A piece of cheating shit,” Skye approached them a little closer, now her eyes resting on Judy. “And you…”

“Whore,” The vixen said, spitting right in Judy’s face. The bunny, disgusted by it, instantly wiped her face. Skye turned around and headed towards the exit.

“Skye, **WAIT**!” Nick exclaimed and quickly ran after her.

The bunny was left completely alone. Again.

* * *

“Hey, Judy! Are you still there?” Richard’s voice brought Judy back to reality. She looked around, making sure she wasn’t in her imagination anymore.

“A-ah, yes. Sorry, I was just thinking…” She noticed that Nick was still dancing with Skye.

“ _How could I ever even imagine something like this? It was… disgusting.”_

“I think it’s time for me. Good night,” Judy said and got up, her heart filled with silent remorse.

“Okay, bye. Hope you had fun.”

Heading towards the exit, the bunny disappeared in the crowd.

 _“I should just leave them alone. It’s his life after all, not mine._ ”


End file.
